


Игры с едой

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Короткая история, в которой Пип узнаёт, что вампиры не могут есть человеческую пищу.





	Игры с едой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Food Games](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490624) by Senstra. 



Серас спешно шла по коридору; она только что отчиталась перед сэром Интегрой и направлялась в свою комнату, как вдруг дорогу ей преградил Пип.

— Ах, куколка, я, наконец, нашёл тебя и был бы приятно удивлён, если бы ты согласилась сыграть в одну игру со мной и парнями, — он посмотрел на вампиршу и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Сомневаюсь, Пип. Я только что вернулась и, зная тебя… — Серас попыталась обойти мужчину, но тот ловко поймал её за руку, снова останавливая.

— Ну пожалуйста. Мне и моим ребятам скучно. К тому же, обещаю — ничего дурного не будет, — не дожидаясь ответа, он потащил вампиршу в комнату, — итак, ты в игре?

Серас обречённо вздохнула и, утвердительно кивнув, произнесла:

— Хорошо, я сыграю с вами.

Пип улыбнулся и передал ей повязку:

— Тогда завяжи глаза.

Серас неодобрительно покачала головой:

— Нет уж, я тебе не доверяю.

— Куколка, даю слово, что ничего плохого и в мыслях нет!

Вампирша снова вздохнула, но всё же сдалась и надела повязку, пообещав себе, что это только на одну минуту:

— Ладно, что дальше?

— Открой рот, — она практически ощущала улыбку Пипа, произнесшего эти слова.

— Зачем? Что ты… — Серас не успела закончить фразу, когда у неё во рту мгновенно оказалось нечто, что она почти сразу же выплюнула, едва не подавившись.

— Ка-какого чёрта? — закашлявшись, возмутилась она.

— Всего лишь шоколад, куколка. Тебе не понравилось? У тебя аллергия? — голос мужчины звучал слегка взволнованно, однако тут же был заглушён заливистым смехом Виктории.

— Пип Бернадотте, ты идиот. Неужели сэр Интегра не рассказывала тебе о вампирах? Мы не переносим человеческую пищу… — проговорила она сквозь хохот.

— Ну… возможно, я просто не обратил внимания… так с тобой точно всё хорошо?

— Я в порядке, Пип. А теперь, с твоего позволения, я сниму эту повязку и вернусь-таки в свою комнату.


End file.
